Taboo Twins
by cannibalisticReaper
Summary: Hikaru finally admits his feelings… Only, not for the person that Kaoru had thought. UPDATED, RATING HAS CHANGED FROM T TO M!
1. Le Confession

"Hikaru, is everything ok?"

The eldest brother turned to face his identical twin and forced a small smile.

"Ya… Kaoru, remember when you said to tell someone how you feel before it's too late," Hikaru asked in a hushed tone. Kaoru smirked in response, happy that his brother would finally admit his feelings for Haruhi. They'd been hanging out non-stop for the past week, much to Tamaki's disappointment, and everyone noticed the way they looked at each other. It was obvious: they were in love.

"Well, I think I'm in love with somebody, but I'm not sure how to tell them. I feel kind of wrong for wanting them… But I can't help it!"

Kaoru nodded reassuringly, signaling at his brother to continue.

"I shouldn't love them, I know that. It's just that whenever I'm with them, I feel complete," Hikaru turned away, pretending to see something interesting on the floor, and blushed, "It's like I've found… My other half."

The slightly more mature twin couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. He was the twin, shouldn't he be the other half? Haruhi was just some arrogant cross-dressing… No, he shouldn't think like that. Haruhi and Hikaru deserved each other, right?

"You need to confess your feelings," Kaoru stated simply. It didn't matter how he felt, as long as is brother was happy.

"But what if they-"

"Damnit Hikaru just tell Haruhi you love her already," Kaoru yelled at the top of his lungs. His brother didn't say anything at first. He just kept staring at that nonexistent thing on the floor.

"Kaoru…"

"Just tell her! It's so damn obvious that you two are in love. You never even spend time with anyone else anymore, just her! You don't even spend time with me…," he trailed off.

Hikaru laughed in spite of himself. Poor Kaoru, enraged and upset about something that was all in his head.

"Oh Kaoru, you're such an idiot…"

"H-Hikaru?"

"I'm not in love with Haruhi, you silly," Hikaru said with a grin, amused by his brother's jealousy, "I'm in love," he leaned forward, inches away from Kaoru's lips, "with you."

Kaoru parted his lips in awe, and it was at that moment that Hikaru had chosen to connect their quivering lips, using this advantage to explore his brother's mouth. They stayed like this for awhile, massaging each other's tongue with their own, until finally Kaoru ran out of breath and pulled away pouting.

"Look what you've done now brother. I can hardly breathe because of you."

Hikaru laughed and crawled on top of his taboo love.

"What a pity, I'd much rather have you unable to breathe at all. I'll just have to fix that."

This scared Kaoru a little, considering he had no clue what his brother meant by that.

"Hikaru," he moaned. The eldest twin shushed the boy beneath him with a peck on the lips.

"Relax, just let me take care of everything…"


	2. Le Smut

**It's been a long time since I wrote the first half of this story, which I didn't plan on continuing, but then today I got bored and… Well, be happy because here's some smut, enjoy.**

"Hikaru," Kaoru moaned as his brother peppered kisses along his sensitive skin, leaving an invisible trail that started from his lips and ended at his shoulder. He squirmed as Hikaru lifted up his shirt, pressing sweet kisses along his navel and bare chest. Hikaru kissed up to his brothers nipples, which were already hard and ready to be prodded with his tongue.

He lifted the shirt over Kaoru's head and tossed it aside, kissing his lips once more before placing one of his nubs in his mouth. He grazed it with his teeth, using his tongue to soothe while his index finger and thumb toyed with the nub's twin, tweaking and tugging while Kaoru writhed beneath him. Hikaru pulled away, replacing his mouth with his free hand and mirroring the actions of the first one, and stared at his brother. He admired the innocence emanating off of him and enjoyed knowing that he'd be the one to take it.

"Hi-Hikaru, don't just stare… It's embarrassing," the younger twin whined, propping himself up on his elbows to meet Hikaru's level. Hikaru just laughed and distracted Kaoru with a kiss while tugging down on the other's pants, pulling them past his ankles and throwing them next to the discarded shirt. Kaoru was about to say something when Hikaru's lips rested on his neck, all chances of correct speech ruined because his brother was now sucking on the tender flesh.

Beneath him, Kaoru moaned and dug his fingers through Hikaru's hair. The eldest twin just continued with his distraction, now pulling off the boxers that his brother was wearing and adding them to the pile. He pulled away, satisfied with the mark that would leave, and resumed staring at his brother's lovely body. A part of him wondered if it was weird for him love his brother's body, seeing as it was just like his own. Same curves, same contours, even his dick looked the same! Speaking of…

Hikaru positioned himself between his brothers legs and kissed along his thighs, teasing the younger twin until his lips finally grazed against his length. Kaoru whined and bucked forward a bit, trying to get more friction on his already hard member which Hikaru was glad to provide. He used the flat of his tongue and licked up the underside of Kaoru's shaft, grabbing the base with his right hand. Once he reached the top, Hikaru swirled his tongue around the head and prodded at the slit, savoring the taste of Kaoru's pre-cum on his tongue.

Above him Kaoru moaned and dug his fingers into the sheets, then whined when Hikaru pulled away and smirked at him. He leaned forward and watch Hikaru remove his own shirt, then his pants, and finally his boxers to reveal his throbbing member. Kaoru stared, transfixed on the appendage when he felt something foreign enter his asshole. He grunted and leaned forward even more, watching Hikaru pump a single wet digit in and out of his entrance. He laid back as he got used to the feeling, only to have an additional wet finger join the other.

This time the fingers separated from each other in a scissoring motion, stretching his asshole for something far bigger. Then came a third digit, and now all three fingers were being pumped in and out of Kaoru. The younger twin arched his back and cried out as the finger brushed against something inside of him that made him see white, and Hikaru knew he'd found his brother's sweet spot.

Hikaru pulled his fingers out of his brother's ass, making Kaoru whine at the loss, and spit on his hand, proceeding to lather the make-shift lubricant on his cock. Kaoru jerked forward, searching for something to fill him again, when the tip of Hikaru's member pressed against his hole. Hikaru did his best to massage Kaoru's thighs as he entered slowly, allowing his brother to take in every inch. Kaoru winced in pain when Hikaru did this, now buried to the hilt inside of him.

Once the pain faded, Kaoru got anxious and bucked forward for his brother to start. Taking the hint, Hikaru pulled out and thrust back in, hitting Kaoru's prostate and making the younger twin cry out again. Hikaru grinned and continued to ram into that spot, Kaoru moaning like a whore beneath him.

"Please," Kaoru begged, nearing his climax, "Touch me!"

Hikaru did as was asked, feeling the familiar heat pool up in his stomach that meant he was close too, and pumped the aching member a couple times before Kaoru shot his load onto his own stomach. Kaoru's inner walls restricted around Hikaru's cock, bringing him to cum inside of his brother. Hikaru panted and collapsed on Kaoru, then rolled to the side and pulled his dick out of his brother's ass. His cum leaked from Kaoru, who was covered in a thin layer of sweat and enjoying the after-effects of his pleasure.

"Hikaru, did you really mean it? When you said you loved me instead of Haruhi?" Kaoru asked cautiously, turning to face the boy he loved. Hikaru chuckled and turned as well, not caring about the mess and pulling Kaoru against him.

"Of course I do. Why else would I have fucked you?" Hikaru said with a grin, pulling a blanket over the both of them. Kaoru smiled and hit his brother playfully before answering.

"Don't say it like that! Ugh, I love you Hikaru," Kaoru said, doing his best to sound upset and failing.

"I love you too Kaoru."


End file.
